Mario Haunted Save
I was bored. I was super duper bored. It was January 4th, and my new years resolution was to finish ALL my video games by today. Now that I have done that, I had no new things to play. All of the sudden, I got an e-mail on my phone. I opened it. The e-mail had no words in the 'from' bar at the top. The subject was 'Get old bootleg SNES cartridges! Only in today's e-auction!' Intrigued at the sound of new video games, I went to the e-auction. The first few games I had no clue what they were, so I sort of got bored watching the screen. I was about to close the site, when I saw the text saying 'Bootleg Super Mario World' pop up. I decided to get it, and won. 2 weeks later, I got the Super Mario World cartridge in the mail. I was, once again intrigued when I saw most of the label was torn off of the cartridge. The only letters not torn off were: M, U, R, D, E, and R. I immediately put all the letters together and tried to think of something. After a while, I came up with one word: MURDER. Obviously, I still put in the cartridge, something I still regret to this day. Not that I can feel depressed anymore. After all, doesn't the word on the cartridge say it all? I was going to stop here, but I suppose I can tell you how my fate came to be. After I put the cartridge in, the game started. Everything looked normal, except that the hills and the clouds had some hyper-realistic blood on them. I thought nothing of it. I opened the file selection, and there was a save file on the game already. The name of the file was'¦ SAVE FILE 1! I bet you weren't expecting that. Anyways, I loaded the file, and went to the level with the first yoshi in it. I was walking, and as you may expect, I have played super mario world some form or another, and I know that this wasn't here. There was a small red hill, with a very dark red pipe on the top. The first thing somebody would think would be 'Something in a video game can't hurt me. It's just a video game!' Those people can keep believing that. At that time, I was a skeptic too. So I went down the pipe. I thought it would be some bootleg-glitch secret. But something was wrong when I was falling for around 30 seconds. When I hit the ground, Bowser was there watching me. I was seriously freaked, so I lunged for the power button. all of the sudden, text popped up on the screen saing 'You wouldn't want to do that, would you?' and the power button was deactivated. Mario and Bowser were on screen, glaring straight at me. More text popped up saying 'You want a suprise? Here!' And bowser pulled out a portal gun. He blasted the floor under me and then he blasted above the lava. You can probably figure out what happened next. To this day, I am a boo, guarding Bowser Castle. My home is in the 9th room. If any explorer finds my diary, share my story with the world. -Bowser Castle Boo #453 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Mario Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:Random Capitalization Category:Cliche Madness